Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoid species observed in the 22nd century. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Alien captain The alien captain commanded the pirate ship that attacked the , a cargo ship captained by Travis Mayweather's brother Paul. He demanded that Paul surrender and evacuate the crew. Paul at first said he would give him his cargo but not his ship. The alien captain threatened to destroy the ship. Using the new weapon upgrades that Travis had installed, they were able to cripple the pirate ship. Paul sent a message to the alien captain, that he better think twice before he attacked his ships again. ( ) Alien corpses These alien corpses were found on a ship raided by the Osaarians in the Orassin distortion field in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) File:Alien corpse, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien ship bridge, 2153.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Coalition of Planets dignitaries These six humanoids attended the Coalition of Planets talks on Earth in 2155 and witnessed the crimes of John Frederick Paxton and his organization Terra Prime. Among them were a Reptilian ambassador, a female ambassador in a gold dress, a female ambassador with a large forehead, a female ambassador with a large head, a male ambassador with claws, and a male ambassador with a spiked head. ( ) These appear to have been on the forehead, nose, lips and hands. It is augmented by the addition of whiskers or hair on the mouth and back of the head. The back of the headpiece was a reuse from an Arkonian, a species featured in . The dignitary's prosthetic was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay. The alien's wardrobe was an unaltered reuse of Tret's uniform from . The alien played by Evan English resembles the alien played by B.K. Kennelly in the episode but looks slightly different, while the alien played by Melissa Gieringer might be a Ktarian.}} File:Alien dignitary 1 2155.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien dignitary 2 2155.jpg|''Played by Daphney Dameraux'' File:Alien dignitary 3 2155.jpg|''Played by Melissa Gieringer'' File:Alien dignitary 4 2155.jpg|''Played by Melissa O'Keeffe'' File:Alien dignitary 5 2155.jpg|''Played by James Ward'' File:Alien dignitary 6 2155.jpg|''Played by Evan English'' Enolian prisoners Three Enolian prisoners were transported on the Enolian transport to the penal colony Canamar in 2152. One had a cranial ridge on his head, the second one a reptilian look, and the third one was a huge humanoid. The first prisoner wanted to know where they were going when Kuroda Lor-ehn escaped and took over the control of the transport. He was told to be patient. ( ) File:John Hansen, Canamar.jpg|''Played by John Hansen'' File:Alien prisoner 1, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien prisoner 2, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Plume of Agosoria pilgrims These four alien pilgrims were aboard Captain Fraddock's transport ship in 2151 to witness a protostar that emitted an energy burst every eleven years, called the Great Plume of Agosoria. They believed that this was the place where the universe began. Aboard they received a tour through engineering and sickbay and had dinner in the mess hall. One of the pilgrims asked Tucker a specific question about the warp drive. ( ) }} File:Alien pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Lamont D. Thompson'' File:Alien pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Alien pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by J.B. Williams'' File:Alien pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by James L. Woods'' Interspecies Medical Exchange delegates Various humanoid delegates attended the Interspecies Medical Exchange Conference on the surface of Dekendi III, in 2152. ( ) Orpheus Mining colony aliens Pernaia Prime moon Repair station aliens These aliens were abducted by the automated repair station which used their brain patterns for its computer core. In 2152, Captain Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol found the room where they were stored while searching for Ensign Travis Mayweather. Due to the long time they were connected to the station, the away team was unable to rescue them. ( ) File:Repair station alien 1.jpg| File:Repair station alien 2.jpg| File:Repair station alien 3.jpg| File:Repair station alien 4.jpg| File:Repair station alien 5.jpg| File:Repair station alien 6.jpg| File:Repair station alien 7.jpg| File:Repair station alien 8.jpg| File:Repair station alien 9.jpg| Rigel X gangsters Sometime in the late 2150s, Andorian Thy'lek Shran was forced to fake his death, wrongfully accused by at least four alien criminals of stealing the Tenebian amethyst. Learning of this deception in 2161, the criminals kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, threatening to kill her if Shran did not return the amethyst. With the help of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of Enterprise, Shran confronted the aliens on Rigel X, retrieving Talla and escaping. The alien gangsters, however, were able to catch up with the NX-01 and board the ship. Before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion set off by Charles Tucker III, who was also fatally wounded. ( ) Green-skinned aliens The apparent leader of the gang was an ashen-green-skinned alien with long, gray hair. His features were distinguished by a column of horizontal ridges bisecting his face. He had pale blue eyes and dressed in a gray, padded suit with a sash-like belt. , though it is unlikely this alien had any association with that species.}} A second green-skinned alien was also a part of the gang, and was present when the criminals boarded Enterprise. He wore a long red coat and carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) Horned alien Among the alien gangster associated with Shran was a semi-reptilian man, characterized by brown, scaled skin. The alien's features were dominated by distinct cheekbones and several sharp horns extending from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were heavily scaled and he wore a brown, hairy-looking jacket. This alien also carried a nondescript phaser rifle. ( ) Orange alien The fourth alien criminal killed aboard Enterprise was another humanoid, this one orange in color with a red face. His face was also distinguished by dominate cheekbones and he had large, slanted nostrils. His hands were clawed, his hair brown and long. This alien dressed in a camouflage-green suit with a gray and rust-colored belt. ( ) Rigel X inhabitants Several alien species, either residents or visitors were observed at the trade complex on Rigel X, when the crew of the NX-class Enterprise visited in 2151. Among them were several Benzite-like individuals as well as Markalians. Aliens with long heads In search of information regarding Klaang, Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol visited the trade complex Central Security office, manned by an alien with a long elongated head. At least two other members of this species were also present at the trade complex and visited the burlesque show. ( ) on location at the Hyperion Plant and on Friday at the Redondo Power Plant.|The third pictured alien appeared prominently in the deleted scene of "Broken Bow". They might be of the same species as the "Burlesque show alien" listed below and depict the natives of Rigel X.}} File:Rigel X central security officer.jpg|''Played by Larry Richards'' File:Rigel X trade complex alien 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' File:Rigel X trade complex alien 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Alien woman This alien woman was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Burlesque show alien This yellow-skinned man dressed in a maroon hood and blue frock. His flesh was mottled with brown and gray spots and he possessed no discernible nose or nostrils. When approached by Enterprise officers Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather, the man claimed to have seen the Klingon Klaang. He persuaded Reed and Mayweather to watch the butterfly dancers' show and even offered to introduce them. The Humans declined. ( ) Yellow man A fourth yellow-skinned man could also be observed at the Rigel X burlesque show, enjoying the fire-breathing dancer. Heavier in appearance than any of the others bearing a similar appearance, his facial features more closely resembled the first burlesque show alien. ( ) Ridge-headed alien This ridge-headed alien was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Fin-eared alien This fin-eared alien was seen on Rigel X in 2151. ( ) Butterfly dancers The butterfly dancers were entertainers at the Rigel trade complex, performing an exotic dance while catching and eating butterflies with their long tongues. Both women were nearly identical with one primarily blue in color, the other mostly pink. Their faces were white above the mouth and their hair matched their colorful skin tone. The dancers' bodies were covered in silver-colored objects. Another alien claimed to know the dancers personally and offered to introduce them to Reed and Mayweather. ( ) , p. 43)|The novel A Choice of Futures featured another duo engaging in this act, described as ""Klimasz butterfly dancers", the species name an apparent homage to the actors.}} Risa visitors Bistro patrons Seven humanoids visited a bistro on Risa in 2152 while Hoshi Sato met Ravis and on the following day. They had drinks and meals. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|James R. Tweedell is listed as "4 MB Man" on the call sheet, Larry Ready as "5MB Man", Peter John Narus as "3MB Man", Toshiya Agata as "2MB Man", Noriko Fukai and Paula Neiman as "1FB Women", and Traci Lynn as "3FB Woman".|According to the call sheet, contest winner Jordan Mann was up to appear in this scene as "2MB Man" but was not part of the final episode.}} File:Alien bistro patron 1.jpg|''Played by James R. Tweedell'' File:Alien bistro patron 2.jpg|''Played by Larry Ready'' File:Alien bistro patron 3.jpg|''Played by Noriko Fukai'' File:Alien bistro patron 4.jpg|''Played by Paula Neiman'' File:Alien bistro patron 5.jpg|''Played by Traci Lynn'' File:Alien bistro patron 6.jpg|''Played by Toshiya Agata'' File:Alien bistro patron 7.jpg|''Played by Peter John Narus'' Nightclub visitors Beside nine Risians, a member of Sarda's species, and a Kaitlen, six humanoid aliens visited a nightclub on Risa in early 2152 at the same time Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker visited the bar. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|Kristin Hjellegferde is listed as "1F Alien" on the call sheet, Anna Llurch as "2F Alien", Alison Ebbert as "3F Alien", David Venafro as "2M Alien", David Silverstein as "3M Alien" and Robert Casey as "4M Alien".|According to the call sheet, contest winner Stephen Novik was up to appear as "1M Alien" but was not part of the final episode.}} File:Alien nightclub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Kristin Hjellegferde'' File:Alien nightclub patron 2.jpg|''Played by David Venafro'' File:Alien nightclub patron 3.jpg|''Played by Alison Ebbert'' File:Alien nightclub patron 4.jpg|''Played by Anna Llurch'' File:Alien nightclub patron 5.jpg|''Played by David Silverstein'' File:Alien nightclub patron 6.jpg|''Played by Robert Casey'' "Shroomies" A bipedal species, from an unknown star system. This species and their technology were unknown even to the Vulcan database. They chased in September 2151, and did not respond to hails. Then they returned several other times, causing significant damage. During one attack, this species activated a dampening field, while two of its crew boarded Enterprise. They were fired at by Captain Archer, but a phase-pistol he carried had no effect and they soon left. ( ) Background information No physical description of these lifeforms was scripted, other than the fact they were obviously meant to be alien. They were also not given any particular name in the final draft script of . This species was physically designed by Dan Curry. John Teska, who built the CGI models of the aliens for "Silent Enemy", referred to them as "Shroomies" after their mushroom-shaped heads. Other members of the art department, such as Doug Drexler, also used this name. Teska commented, "Some fans out there must know the name of the mysterious aliens from 'Silent Enemy', but I'll only know them as ‘the Shroomies'." ( , p. 52) "Silent Enemy" writer André Bormanis devised these aliens as highly enigmatic to portray his belief that, in reality, Humans would most likely encounter extreme difficulty in establishing communication with extraterrestrials and understanding their motives. ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Bormanis revealed, "I wondered whether they might be Romulans until we decided to do a CGI alien effect." He considered that they were not established as Romulans mainly because their technology seemed too advanced for that of 22nd-century Romulans. 2gxFFcW9bcXqU}} The idea that the newly-devised aliens would spy on the crew of Enterprise was, said Bormanis, "included to make it clear that, you know, these aliens are really, really insidious." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) The visual effects artists of Star Trek: Enterprise first learned about the species from the script for "Silent Enemy". "Following the lead in André's script," said Dan Curry, "we ... talked about the alien." The decision that the aliens would be depicted with CGI impacted on considerations such as time and budgetary restrictions. Bormanis recalled that "with respect to the CGI aliens," thought had to be given to questions such as, "How much time can we actually spend with these guys? How many scenes can we have them in?" The answer was, Bormanis stated, "Probably not more than, I don't know, twenty-five or thirty seconds, which, in a way, is a good thing. It's an advantage because it keeps the suspense, I think, at a higher level when you can't see the monster, you know, as often or as soon, so we can hold it back and build some dramatic tension that way." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Dan Curry began generating concept artwork for the aliens. The availability of CGI allowed the team freedom to avoid designing them as Human actors in suits. "We wanted to do something that couldn't possibly be a person in a suit, to enhance its alienness," Dan Curry explained. "And so, when I decided to sit down and sketch out the creatures, it certainly needed humanoid means of conveying itself." Thus, the creatures were made bipedal. "To make it look strange," Curry further elucidated, "we wanted to give it a vertical mouth and with kind of crenelated ribbing ridges around it and wanted to give it a different technology .... We wanted them to have proper, high-tech-looking clothes that are higher tech than ours, and that they wouldn't necessarily conveniently breath our atmosphere. So, I thought it would be cool to give them space helmets ... that were force fields rather than physical space helmets .... I think I was inspired by the roof of the mouth of a hippopotamus for the surface texture of these creatures." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Curry also said of the aliens, "I wanted their skin to be somewhat transparent, like those fish where you can see their internal organs." ( , p. 52) Devising the appearance of the aliens meanwhile remained a collaborative effort. Dan Curry continued, "Of course, we would show the sketches to Rick Berman and Peter Lauritson and the other producers and André, and see how our designs were working with their vision, and they would of course have feedback. And so, it was a collective project to shape it into what the final version would be." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Recalling another collaborator, Dan Curry noted, "I worked with John Teska up at Foundation Imaging." ( , p. 52) Teska himself remembered, "I recall Dan Curry brought these sketches and we discussed ways to make their appearance and actions non-human – there should be no mistaking them for actors in costume. I had fun fleshing them out in 3D from the pencil drawings. The skin surface had layers of organic texture as if their heads were filled with organs. You probably would not enjoy eating dinner with one if you were invited… which is very rare indeed." Teska took notice of Curry's concept that the aliens would have transparent skin. "John did a great job in creating a creature like that," Curry remarked, "where it's almost like a jellyfish on the outside and you can see the nerves under the skin." ( , p. 52) When it came to animating the aliens, it was decided that they should be shown to walk in a different way from how Humans walk. The CGI aliens also had to seem as if they fit naturally into their environments. Remembered Dan Curry, "We made sure that they would cast shadows on the physical set, so that you buy that they're there." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Dan Curry thought the aliens were a success in general, relating, "I was very happy with those." ( , p. 52) He regarded the aliens as "a testament to the wonderful artistry of" John Teska and his colleagues at Foundation. Curry was particularly pleased with the lighting of the aliens, saying, "If you look at how beautifully the creatures are lit, ... they feel like they are in that environment." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Similarly, John Teska appreciatively described the aliens as "lovely bulbous-headed beauties." ( , p. 52) André Bormanis said, "I couldn't have been more thrilled with the creatures." He especially approved of how realistic they were. "That's what's great about these guys, is they're creepy and mysterious but they are believable," he observed. "You can believe that this is something that evolution could produce." ("Silent Enemy" audio commentary, ENT Season 1 Blu-ray) Apocrypha :See also: "Shroomie" starship The Star Trek: Enterprise novel A Choice of Futures interprets the Shroomies as the mute inhabitants of Gamma Vertis IV mentioned in . They are referred to as Mutes and Vertians. In Star Trek Online, this species – called the "Elachi" – play a large role in the Romulan Republic storyline. They are also shown to use identical dimension-gate effects as the solanogen-based lifeforms encountered in , however, they are only shown to be related in the fact that both races are "servitors" to the Iconians. The 4th edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia identifies this species as the Kovaalans from due to the fact that the Kovaalan ships were identical to the Shroomie ships. External link * Trellium miners Foreman The foreman ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. He had heavy ridges above and around his eyes. Many blemishes – including pustules and ill-healing gashes – were on his head, which also had patches of fair-colored hair protruding from the scalp. The Foreman used an inhaler to breathe, but had a persistent wheeze and an occasional cough. While Jonathan Archer was interested in interrogating a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, the alien foreman demanded a half-liter of platinum in return. Because Archer wanted assurances that Kessick was a Xindi, the Foreman gave him Kessick's finger, which the Foreman had cut off. His mining colony was manned by forced labor and he tried to delay the Humans long enough for his warships to arrive, capture Enterprise s crew and use them as slave labor in the mine. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi male, the Foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. During a subsequent Starfleet rescue attempt (which resulted in Archer and Tucker being saved), the Foreman managed to kill Kessick. However, the Foreman was in turn killed by a MACO, R. Ryan. ( ) Background information The foreman was played by Stephen McHattie. The final draft script for "The Xindi" described the foreman as "a wiry, creepy-looking man" with "a raspy voice." Although it is only implied in the episode that the foreman's breathing problems are due to damage to his lungs, the script confirmed this probability by stating, "His lungs have been ruined by the toxic mines, and we can hear a subtle rasping sound when he breathes." The alien foreman was also scripted to have makeup which cannot be seen in the episode, as the teleplay described him as having "some nasty-looking boils on his neck and jawline" which he occasionally scratched at, though he does not do this in the episode. In ultimately omitted dialogue from the same script, the Foreman offered Archer and Tucker food, while they waited to speak to Kessick, as the Foreman was actually trying to delay the newcomers. In reality, the special effects make-up created for his part involved a face-covering mask, which covered the nose though not the lower portions of the face, as well as a skullcap which extended around the back of the neck. The prosthetic was colored with a tan-flesh tone and had a supple feel. The make-up appliance was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction. The costume for the Foreman was also sold at the same auction. The novelization of and "The Xindi" (entitled ) gives the Foreman's name as Baloran. Head guard The alien head guard was under the command of the alien foreman who ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, the guard captured them. He was ordered to take them to the surface and kill them. He was killed by the MACOs who rescued Archer. ( ) Mine guard The mine guard was under the command of the head guard at a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, he helped capture him. ( ) Verex III visitors These humanoids visited the Orion slave market on Verex III in 2154. Alien slaves These slaves was captured and held for auction by the Orions. ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Dan Walters'' File:Alien slave 1, Verex III.jpg|''Played by Nina Xining Zuo'' Slave trader 1 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His forehead looks like the Klingon forehead and his nose featured ridges. In the brawl caused by the escaping slaves he was hit and fell on the ground. ( ) Slave trader 2 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His nose featured a long sharp ridge. In the big brawl caused by the escaping slaves he fought against an Orion guard. ( ) Slave traders These slave traders were present during the Orion slave auction which included several crewmembers of the Enterprise. ( ) Escaping slave This slave was captured and held for auction by the Orions. When Jonathan Archer and Arik Soong disabled the Orion technology he tried to escape and was thrown against a cage by one of the Orion guards. ( ) Xanthan homeworld traders In 2153, a gigantic floating bazaar was located on the Xanthan homeworld, home to numerous alien merchants and visitors. Among the species identified at the bazaar were Benzite-like individuals, V'radians, members of Zjod's species, and several previously unseen races. Alien with black bushy hair This alien attempted to sell his merchandise to Jonathan Archer when he visited a floating bazaar located on the Xanthan homeworld, in a search for the formula for trellium-D. ( ) Alien on market place This alien was a merchant on a floating bazaar located on the Xanthan homeworld when Jonathan Archer visited to acquire the formula for trellium-D. ( ) Marmot seller In search of the formula for trellium-D, Jonathan Archer and several crewmen from Enterprise encountered this alien merchant. The merchant attempted to sell Archer a Xanthan marmot, an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that they make wonderful pets and succulent meals. Archer refused the sale. The merchant was distinguished by a bumpy head and bat-like ears, and his hands featured a ridge of flesh just above the knuckles. ( ) .|}} Alien couple Likely visitors to the Xanthan bazaar, this interracial alien couple was observed near a scenic viewpoint. The alien man was tall with long, brown hair, his forehead featured a crescent-shaped crest and a ridge that extended down the middle of the forehead to the nose. The man's escort was dark-skinned, with a less elaborate set of ridges on the bridge of her nose. She had dark, puffy hair which emerged from a tall, cylindrical hat. The man wore a blue suit a gloves, the woman wore a dress with a gaudy print. ( ) Blue-skinned alien This member of a bald blue-skinned race was a visitor on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) Alien merchant This merchant from an unknown race sold several things on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) Yellow dabo girl This dabo girl was from a race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They had enlarged skulls, not unlike those of the Voth. The sides of their skulls were striped pink and they sometimes decorated the back of their head with small jewels. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) Slave girls At least six alien women were for sale at the Xanthan floating bazaar by an alien called Zjod. Among the females were a Nuvian, an Oran'taku native, and four more unidentified alien females. All humanoid, these females were mostly Caucasian, though one was dark-skinned. Three had prominent forehead ridges of various patterns, one had a group of bumps in a circular formation at the center of her forehead. One of the slave girls had long, pointed ears and green spots. ( ) File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 1.jpg|A slave girl with circular ridges Played by Elizabeth DeCicco File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg|Another with a prominent forehead Played by Jamie Freeman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 3.jpg|A dark-skinned slave girl Played by Roxanne Doman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 4.jpg|Another with pointed ears Played by an unknown actress Xantoras victims These aliens were the victims of an attack by the new Xantoras government. ( ) . }} File:Xantoras victim 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xantoras victim 2.jpg|''Played by Alexander Slanger'' ja:名称不明ヒューマノイド（22世紀） nl:Naamloze humanoïden (22e eeuw) Unnamed humanoids (22nd century) Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)